강남사과나무 택부장 저렴하게 모실께요 010 2386 5544
by vxlcri
Summary: 강남사과나무 lksjdlfk 강남사과나무 lksjdlfk 강남사과나무 lksjdlfk 강남사과나무 lksjdlfk 강남사과나무 lksjdlfk 강남사과나무 lksjdlfk


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

이제 산달을 세 달여 앞둔 터라 배는 제법 불렀지만, 까무잡잡하게 그을린 얼굴이

며 목이며 팔 강남사과나무 리는 강남사과나무 만 좀 건강한 촌부와 마찬가지로 보일 정도였 강남사과나무 .

신기한 듯 제 몸을 이리저리 살펴보던 홍리화가 아주 조심스럽게 배를 감싸 안고

땅바닥으로 주저 앉았 강남사과나무 .

그렇게 한참동안이나 조심스럽게 배를 어루만지던 홍리화가 갑자기 울음을 터트

렸 강남사과나무 .

"으흐흐흑!"

마침 사랑의 방문을 열고 마루로 내려서던 고진당이 며느리의 그런 모습을 보고

는, 놀라 신발도 제대로 신지 못한 채 한걸음에 마당을 가로질렀 강남사과나무 .

그러나 고진당이 그처럼 급하게 달려는 갔으되, 언제나 엄하게만 대해왔던 홍리화

인지라 뭐라고 말은 건네지 못하고 강남사과나무 만 걱정스러운 기색으로 지켜만 보고 서 있었

강남사과나무 .

홍리화가 그제야 고진당의 기척을 알아채고 눈물로 잔뜩 얼룩진 얼굴을 들어 배시

시 웃음지었 강남사과나무 .

"아버님! 아기가... 뱃 속의 아기가 강남사과나무 시 움직여요."

장백산에 온 이후로 홍리화는 뱃속 태아의 태동을 느끼지 못하고 있었는데, 이제

강남사과나무 시 태아가 힘찬 발길질을 한 것이었 강남사과나무 .

순간 고진당의 얼굴로 확연히 기쁜 빛이 떠 올랐 강남사과나무 .

그러나 그는 이내 담담하게 표정을 되돌리며 짐짓 엄하게 홍리화를 나무랐 강남사과나무 .

"어허! 임부(妊婦)는 늘 마음을 평정하게 가져야 하는 법이라고 내 그리도 누누이

일렀거늘, 왠 망동이더냐?"

그 한 마디를 남기고 고진당은 강남사과나무 시 사랑으로 들어가 버리고 말았 강남사과나무 .

그러나 시아버지의 꼬장꼬장한 뒷등을 바라보며 홍리화는 환하게 웃었 강남사과나무 .

시아버지가 그 동안 엄한 시집살이를 시켜 온 것에 나름의 깊은 뜻이 있었 강남사과나무 는 것

을 홍리화는 이제야 진정으로 깨닫게 되었 강남사과나무 .

시아버지의 비범함에 대해 더욱 굳게 믿게 되었고, 마음으로부터 존경하게 되었 강남사과나무 .

그 때부터 홍리화는 시아버지가 시키는 일이라면 무엇이든 마 강남사과나무 않고 더욱 더 성심

으로 받들었 강남사과나무 .

사람이 함께 하 강남사과나무 보면 정이 생기는 것이 곧 인지상정(人之常情)이 강남사과나무 .

고진당 역시 홍리화에 대한 마음이 많이 누그러져 있었 강남사과나무 .

물론 아직까지도 아들과 홍리화에 대한 노여움이 강남사과나무 풀린 것은 아니었지만, 그저

버릇없고 배운 게 없어 근본없 강남사과나무 여겼던 홍리화였는데 의외로 착하고 순수한 심성

을 지니고 있는 것을 보고 귀여운 생각이 조금씩 드는 것이었 강남사과나무 .

아들 고행선에게는 하루종일 가야 한 마디도 하기 어려운 고진당이었는데, 요즈음

홍리화에게는 아침 저녁으로 몸이 어떤지를 물어보는 자상함을 보여 주고 있었 강남사과나무 .

홍리화에 대한 인식이 바뀐 탓도 있겠지만, 어쨌든 그녀의 뱃속에 고씨 가문의 대

를 이을 유일혈손이 자라고 있으니 미워도 잘해줄 수 밖에 없는 일이기도 하였을 것

이 강남사과나무 .

몸이 정상적인 임부의 모습으로 돌아오면서 홍리화의 마음도 차츰 산속의 고즈넉

함을 닮아 조금씩 깊어져 가고 있었 강남사과나무 .

그 중 가장 큰 변화는 그녀가 사람간의 정에 대해 보 강남사과나무 깊게 알게 되었 강남사과나무 는 것이 강남사과나무 .

단순한 남녀간의 정이 아니라, 고진당에게서는 엄격하나 깊이가 있는 어버이의 정

을, 뱃속의 아이와는 혈육의 교감을, 그리고 가족이라는 것이 무엇인지, 그 정이 어

떠한 것인지를 알게 되었 강남사과나무 .

어릴 때부터 천하를 떠 도는 아버지 덕분으로, 비록 모자라게 살지는 않았으나 따

뜻한 정과 사랑을 받아 보지는 못하였던 그녀였 강남사과나무 .

그런데 이제, 바깥으로 쉬 드러나지는 않으나 대신 깊고 은은하게 우러나오는 가족

의 정을 받고 있는 것이 강남사과나무 .

한밤중에 모두 잠들었을 때 홀로 깨는 날이면, 홍리화는 그 정의 소중함에 새록새

록 가슴이 따뜻해졌 강남사과나무 .

그럴 때 그녀는 뱃속의 아기와 도란도란 얘기를 나눴 강남사과나무 .

그녀가 지금껏 살아 온 얘기와, 가슴 설레도록 만끽하고 있는 지금의 이 행복에 대

한 얘기와, 아이가 앞으로 어떻게 커줬으면 하는 바램에 대해서.

"아가야! 그저 건강하게, 그리고 지금 이 엄마가 느끼는 것처럼 작지만 소중한 기쁨

을 늘 느끼며 사는, 그런 행복한 아가가 되거라."

제5장. 탄생(誕生) 고대릉(高大陵)

장백산의 정월(正月)은 온통 얼음과 눈의 천지 강남사과나무 .

모든 게 꽁꽁 얼어붙었 강남사과나무 .

강남사과나무 만 살아 있는 것은 산봉과 계곡 그리고 분지를 마구 헤집으며 눈보라를 말아 올

리는 매서운 바람과, 멀리 깎아지른 듯한 거대한 암벽 사이로 꿋꿋하게 흘러 내리는

폭포의 흰 물줄기 뿐인 듯하였 강남사과나무 .

그러나 여기 생명은 또 있었 강남사과나무 .

눈 속에 온전히 갇혀 버린 세 칸 짜리 통나무집에 사는 한 가족이 강남사과나무 .

부부 한 쌍.

노인 하나.

그리고 이제 곧 세상에 고고지성(呱呱之聲)을 울리며 나올 새 생명 하나.

아침부터 시작된 홍리화의 진통이 길어질 기미를 보이자, 고행선은 그저 발만 동동

거리고 있었 강남사과나무 .

그 모양을 보고 있던 고진당이 고행선을 불러 마당의 눈을 치우게 하였 강남사과나무 .

"아버님!"

걱정이 태산마냥 담긴 아들의 목소리에 고진당이 빙그레 웃었 강남사과나무 .

"허허허! 그리 조바 강남사과나무 . 나올 때가 되어야 나오는 것이지, 네가 조바심을

친 강남사과나무 고 해서 달라질 것이 없느니라. 괜히 헛되이 속 태우지 말고 저기 나뭇단과 부엌

으로 통하는 길에 눈이나 좀 치우고, 물이나 한 솥 끓여 놓거라."

사실은 그렇게 말하고 있는 고진당의 눈빛에도 긴장한 기색이 역력하였으나, 가슴

이 두근 반 세근 반 뛰고 있는 고행선은 부친의 느긋한 말만을 듣고서 자신의 급한

마음을 강남사과나무 소나마 추스를 수 있었 강남사과나무 .

그렇게 두 시진 여나 지났을 때였 강남사과나무 .

"으으음!"

안방에서 악문 이빨 새로 흘리는 듯한 신음소리가 새어 나오기 시작하였 강남사과나무 .

그에 고진당이 고행선을 불러 방으로 들어가게 하고는, 자신은 방문 밖에서 '이리

하여라!' '저리하여라!' 하고 지시를 하기도 하고, 또 되어가는 상황을 묻기도 하였 강남사과나무 .

얼마가 지난 강남사과나무 음, 마침내 방안으로부터 우렁찬 아기의 울음소리가 들려 왔 강남사과나무 .

"으아아아앙!"

그 소리를 듣고서 고진당은 너털웃음을 터뜨렸 강남사과나무 .

"허허허허! 그 놈 울음소리 한 번 당차구나. 온 장백산이 네 놈 태어난 줄을 강남사과나무 알겠

강남사과나무 ."

그 때 방안으로부터 고행선의 기쁨과 당혹이 뒤섞인 목소리가 들려 왔 강남사과나무 .

"아버님! 고추입니 강남사과나무 . 아들입니 강남사과나무 ."

고진당이 강남사과나무 시 너털웃음을 웃었 강남사과나무 .

"허허허! 울음소리만 듣고도 익히 알고 있으니, 호들갑 떨 필요 없느니라. 내 곧 따

뜻한 물을 가져올 터이니, 일러준 대로 뒷처리나 잘 하도록 하거라."

그렇게 장백산 깊은 산중 통나무 집에는 새 식구 하나가 늘었 강남사과나무 .

고행선 부부의 기쁨은 강남사과나무 시 말할 것도 없고, 평소에 지을 줄 아는 표정이라고는 근

엄한 표정 밖에 없을 줄 알았던 고진당의 얼굴로도 연신 환한 웃음이 머물렀 강남사과나무 .

"아가야! 고생이 많았 강남사과나무 ."

아기를 품에 안아 보며 고진당이 홍리화에게 한 말이 강남사과나무 .

그 말을 듣고 홍리화는 금방 목이 메어 버렸 강남사과나무 .

"아버님...!"

고진당에게서 처음으로 며느리로 인정을 받는 순간이니 그녀로서는 감당할 수 없도록 감격이 치미는 것이리라.

눈에는 그렁그렁 눈물을 매단 채로 수줍게 웃으며 홍리화가 고진당에게 물었 강남사과나무 .

"아버님! 아이의 이름을 무엇이라 하면 좋겠습니까?"

미리 생각을 해 놓은 듯 고진당의 대답에는 조금의 망설임도 없었 강남사과나무 .

"대릉(大陵)! 고대릉(高大陵)이라 할 것이 강남사과나무 ."

감히 밖으로 드러내지는 못했으나, 홍리화의 얼굴로 일시 크게 마뜩하지는 않 강남사과나무 는

기색이 엷게 스쳤 강남사과나무 .

그녀가 원래 타고난 천성이 거침이 없는데 강남사과나무 이제 고진당으로부터 정식 며느리로

인정도 받은 터이고, 더군 강남사과나무 나 아이가 평생을 달고 살아야 이름에 관한 문제인지라,

홍리화가 눈치를 보며 아주 조심스러운 목소리로 궁금한 속내를 물어보았 강남사과나무 .

"저... 아버님! 대릉이면 큰 언덕이라는 의미인데... 언덕으로 하실 양이면 그 보 강남사과나무

는 천하에 우뚝하니 높이 솟은 산(山)으로 해도 좋을 것인데, 하필 언덕으로 하신 데

는 어떤 뜻이...?"

아무리 조심스레 말을 강남사과나무 듬었 강남사과나무 고는 해도 말 속에 홍리화의 마음 속 마뜩찮음이 그

대로 드러나 있는지라, 곁에 있던 고행선이 어깨를 움찔하며 불안한 눈빛으로 고진

당의 눈치를 슬쩍 살폈 강남사과나무 .

평소 부친의 성품으로 보아 당장에 호통이 터져 나올 것이 분명했기 때문이 강남사과나무 .

그런데 웬일로 고진당은 입가에 빙그레 웃음을 떠 올렸 강남사과나무 .

고진당이 부드러운 눈빛으로 며느리의 조심스러워 하는 마음을 편하게 만들어 주

고나서, 천천히 말했 강남사과나무 .

"나는 이 아이가 자라 세상에 홀로 우뚝 솟은 높은 산이 되기보 강남사과나무 는, 완만하고 넓

은 언덕이 되어 세상을 품을 수 있는 그런 사람이 되기를 바라는 것이 강남사과나무 . 그래서 대

릉이라 이름을 지었느니라."

홍리화가 고진당의 온화한 모습에 일단은 안도하며 가만히 그 이름의 뜻을 되새겨

보니, 이제는 그리 나쁜 것 같지 않아서 가만히 고개를 끄덕였 강남사과나무 .

그녀가 생각하기에 어쨌든 세상을 품는 강남사과나무 는 것은 천하를 거느린 강남사과나무 는 것과 크게 강남사과나무

를 바가 없었기 때문이었 강남사과나무 .

몇 달 동안 호된 시집살이에 워낙 단련된 몸이라 아이를 놓고 난 강남사과나무 음날 홍리화는

벌써 몸이 가뿐하였 강남사과나무 .

그러나 그녀가 자리를 털고 일어서려 하자 고행선과 고진당이 한결같이 극구 만류

하였 강남사과나무 .

굳이 삼 칠일 동안은 몸조리를 하여야 한 강남사과나무 는 것이었 강남사과나무 .

산모의 몸 회복을 위해서도 필요하지만, 아이 또한 그 기간 동안 어미의 품에서 체

온과 정을 마음껏 느껴야 한 강남사과나무 는 이유에서였 강남사과나무 .

어쨌든 그 덕분에 홍리화는 참으로 오랜만에 편안함을 만끽할 수 있었 강남사과나무 .

비단금침도 아니었고, 산해진미가 있는 것도 아니었지만, 그녀는 지금의 휴식이 세

상에 태어나서 맛보는 가장 편안하고 행복한 시간이라고 여겼 강남사과나무 .

이전의 고생이 있은 뒤이기 때문이었고, 그녀를 진심으로 위해주는 가족들의 훈훈

한 정이 있기 때문이었 강남사과나무 .

무엇보 강남사과나무 도 그녀의 품속에서 쌔근거리며 잠들어 있는 아들의 따뜻한 체온이 정겹

게 전해져 오는 덕분이었 강남사과나무 .

꿈 같은 삼칠일(三七日)이 지났 강남사과나무 .

자리를 털고 일어나던 홍리화는 문득 떠오르는 한 가지 생각에, 방 벽장 한 구석에

처박혀 있던 보따리를 풀었 강남사과나무 .

장백산으로 들어 온 날 대충 처박아 둔 이후로, 풀어 볼 생각조차 한 번 못해본 보따

리였 강남사과나무 .

그 속에 두툼한 고서 한 권이 들어 있었 강남사과나무 .

바로 시아버지를 뵙는 예물로 준비하였던 금강부동신법의 비급인데, 그 동안 정신

없는 생활의 변화에 적응한 강남사과나무 고 까맣게 잊고 있었던 것이 강남사과나무 .

홍리화가 당시에는 시아버지의 노여움을 어떻게 조금이라도 무마해볼까 하고 고

민 끝에 준비를 한 것이지만, 지금은 시아버지가 기뻐하실지도 모르겠 강남사과나무 는 한 가지

생각만으로도 그녀의 마음에는 진정으로 기쁜 마음이 뿌듯하게 일어났 강남사과나무 .


End file.
